Lost in the Shadows
by Razorwind's Angel
Summary: When another Digidestined and a strange girl Gennai claims to be 'The Created', a girl made for back up of DigiWorld information, it seems like all heck is gonna break loose in the DigiWorld. (Set in 01 season, Alternative Reality.) Chapter 1 and 5 are fi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was originally my alternative reality Digimon fic titled 'Fate' that incorporated both season 01 and season 02 in the same story, but I realized that that would just be way too long and kind of confusing so I've decided to break it down by seas

A/N: This was originally my alternative reality Digimon fic titled 'Fate' that incorporated both season 01 and season 02 in the same story, but I realized that that would just be way too long and kind of confusing so I've decided to break it down by season. This one takes place after the Digidestined kids return to the Digital World after the battle with VenomMyotismon. And since it's Alternative Reality there are a few things you should know:

  1. It ends slightly differently than the original, but I won't tell you how! You'll just have to wait and see!
  2. It features two new characters, Jon Gamma and Janeene Ramsey. It's only partially explained how they became a part of the Digidestined in this story, a little more explained in the second part, 'Sands of Time', and there will be two side stories on each of them coming up soon. Also when I write those side stories I'm probably going to put a stat sheet for them on the story, just for reference. 
  3. Since I really don't like getting in to the whole Yaoi/Yuri/ Straight bit the only real couple I am going to have is these two new characters. 

I hope you enjoy my first stab at a Digimon fic, and please review! I want to know how I'm doing! 

Lost in the Shadows

Chapter One 

The Digital World, four years ago…

Yamato Ishida scuffed his boot along the grassy ground as he stared longingly at the blue sky of the Digital World, all the while lagging behind the rest of the group. Matt just wanted to go home, and he wanted to go home right then. 

"It's not so bad here." Matt's Digimon, Gabumon explained, wishing he could cheer his forlorn partner up, "You get used to it after a while."

"I still want to go home." Matt said sadly. They had been in the Digital World for what felt like forever, and some of the things Matt and the others had seen had him down right scared, and very home sick. Thinking they had saved the world, then having to return really set Matt on edge, and made him want to go back home, to a normal life. Another had been bothering him, too. Finding out that he had to share his Digimon with some one else. While back in Tokyo looking for the Eighth Child they found that there was a ninth Digidestined as well. A boy by the name of Jon Gamma that had come from America to Tokyo in hopes of finding out why he had a Digivice. After running in to the kid and seeing his Digivice, Koushirou Izumi contacted Gennai in the Digital World. The boy was another Digidestined, and his Digimon was none other that Gabumon himself. Also bearing the crest of Friendship, Jon was there to help Gabumon Digivolve along side Matt. 

So that meant that Jon would be traveling with the group, as well as the other new addition, Kari. Matt wanted to feel comforted by the fact that he didn't have to be responsible for Gabumon on his own, and if for some reason Matt was gone and the group needed MetalGarurumon, they wouldn't be up a creek without a paddle. The thought never seemed to help, though. He and Jon had a horrible personality clash, and the first day back in the Digital World had been spent with he and Jon attempting to kick the crap out of each other. 

Jon was everything that Matt was not. He was loud, rather obnoxious, and had an attitude worse than Matt's. He was always trying to start something with the blonde boy, and it was only obvious Jon loved to be a rebel and flaunt it. He was constantly telling jokes to insult people, and he always wandered off to go do his own thing, usually winding up biting off more than he could chew. 

He had long black hair pulled back in to a ponytail, wore a black jean vest over a white shirt and blue jeans, and black cut off gloves. Matt didn't like Jon, and Jon was fairly indifferent except when Matt got in his face. The rest of the kids didn't seem to mind him, though…with the exception of Sora who kind of felt like she had to keep his butt out of trouble half the time. 

Matt sighed and frowned, turning his attention to the group ahead. His little brother, T.K. bounced around up ahead, Patamon sitting atop his white hat and laughing happily.

"How can he be so happy?" Matt wondered aloud.

"Because you're here." Gabumon answered. 

"That was a rhetorical question, Gabumon."

"I still felt like answering." Gabumon shot back. Suddenly a strange sound from behind Matt caught his attention. It sounded like yelling coming from the forest. 

"What's that?" Matt asked, turning around. Taichi Yagami noticed Matt had stopped and halted the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Tai called out.

"I heard something." Matt answered. Gabumon's ears perked up, the quiet sound just barely piercing the afternoon.

"It sounds like a girl…yelling." Gabumon said. Patamon flew over.

"I hear it, too."

"Another girl? I thought only we could be here." Sora Takenouchi said, walking up to Matt.

"That's what I thought, too." Matt muttered. Something didn't feel right. It sounded like the person was being attacked, but they weren't screaming in fear or pain. Heck, they weren't even screaming! It sounded more like battle cries in an attempt to fight back. 

An explosion sent tree branches, leaves, and other forest debris flying up in to the air, and a familiar buzzing sound filled the air.

"Snimon." Izzy muttered.

"Great. He's back." Tai glowered. Things weren't working out at all. A fireball shooting up in to the air caught all the Digidestined off guard. 

"That's not one of Snimon's attacks!" Tai exclaimed.

"Really? What ever gave you that idea?" Izzy said, panic filling his eyes.

"Digivices everyone. We don't know what we're up against!" Tai ordered, taking his Digivice off his belt loop. Everyone followed suit, donning expressions of determination. They waited as an eerie silence came over the Digital World. 

A tall girl with chin length blonde hair came blasting out of the forest at full speed, looking like something the cat dragged in. Several bruises, burns, and cuts laced her arms, legs, and face. Her baggy cut off denim shorts was shredded and blood stained. Her blue midriff tee shirt with hood was in worse shape, with several holes and what appeared to be claw marks. 

She turned around just as Snimon tore from the forest in a rage, racing right at the girl. The Digidestined watched in horror as she stood her ground. 

__

Move girl! What are you thinking?! Tai's mind hollered. 

Then an amazing thing happened. The girl drew back her arms to her side, her hands burning with red energy. Then she threw the energy, which was in fact a large fireball, at Snimon. Snimon crashed to the ground with a shriek of pain, the fire burning his head. Matt knew he wasn't down for the count. The girl took off again, running for the group. She was brave, but Matt could tell she knew when she was beat. Snimon finally put the fire out and took off again.

"Gabumon! Time to Digivolve!" Matt said.

"You, too, Agumon!" Tai said. Both Digimon looked at their partners.

"Right!" they said in unison.

"Agumon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Warp Digivolve to…"

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!" 

The two Mega level Digimon charged in for battle. The girl spun around as MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon rushed past her. 

"Mega Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled, throwing a huge amount of ice at Snimon. Snimon crashed to the ground again.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon yelled, calling a large ball of energy in to the palm of his hand and chucking it at Snimon. Snimon fell in to defeat, letting out one last cry of agony before disappearing. The two Digimon quickly returned to their rookie forms.

"Yeah!" Tai cheered, "That was beyond easy!" The girl just stood there, looking at the spot where Snimon had been. Matt and Jon ran up to her, both wondering what this strange girl was doing in the Digital World.

"Hey, girlie!" Jon called out. The girl still didn't turn around.

"Don't call me that." She said evenly. When Matt was close enough, he could see that despite her firm voice, her hands were shaking horribly.

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked from behind Matt. Matt jumped, not even realizing that Tai and the others had followed.

"Beats me." The girl answered, still not turning around. 

"You got a name?" Jon asked.

"Janeene." She said. Jou Kido walked closer to her.

"Are you okay? You look pretty beat up." He asked.

"I'm fine…" Janeene said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You don't look fine." Matt said firmly.

"I said I'm fine." She shot back, turning around. Matt was right; she didn't look fine.

"You seem pretty calm for some one who just got attacked." Sora said.

"Yeah! If I'd been attacked like that on my own, I would have been scared!" Mimi Tachikawa exclaimed.

"That's cause you're a baby, Mimi." Jon said snidely over his shoulder. Mimi scoffed and stuck her tongue out at Jon childishly. Jon just smirked. 

"Is it a bad thing to keep a cool head in a dangerous situation?" Janeene snapped. Jon couldn't help but noticed how unfocused her blue green eyes seemed.

"We've never seen you here before, so we're all assuming that you've never been here. Yet you're not asking any questions, and Snimon didn't even seem to faze you in the least." Izzy said, "That's what we're finding strange."

"That's because I all ready know." Janeene answered simply.

"Ya know you've got quite an attitude, girlie." Jon said, crossing his arms over his chest. Janeene shot a mean look to Jon.

"This is not an attitude, _boy. _But, I can easily give you one if you want." She said, her tone turning icy cold. 

"How do you know? _Have_ you been here before?" Izzy asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Got me on that one, kid. I just do." Janeene said, scanning the faces of the Digidestined, "But it's obvious to be that you really don't trust me, so I'll just leave." She added, walking through the crowd. They all wanted to say something, but their voices were stuck. Janeene made it about half way through the group when she stopped walking, swaying on her feet and clutching her head in her hand. 

"Janeene?" Tai asked, reaching out. She didn't answer. 

"Uh…Tai…she doesn't look very good." Jou told his friend. Matt walked closer to her, a million and one questions racing through his mind. 

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked. Instead of answering she fell backwards in to a dead faint. Matt reached out to catch her, stunned and worried at the same time. Unconscious and beat up, the girl lay in Matt's arms as the other Digidestined gathered around.

"Now what do we do?" Jon asked. 

"Take her to Gennai, I guess. Maybe he can explain." Tai offered.

Matt, not really paying attention to what as going on around him, gently brushed a few strands of blonde hair from the girl's face. 

__

Just who are you…?

Later on…

Matt sighed and shifted the young girl's weight in his arms again. He walked with the rest of the group to Gennai's 

"She too heavy, Matt?" Tai asked, looking at his friend. Matt shook his head.

"No. My arms are just getting tired." 

"You're just weak! I could carry her easy!" Jon boasted, flexing an arm. Sora smacked him upside his head. 

"Oh, quit it! Matt's doing just fine!" she chastised. Jon frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Geez, Sora…not_ too _violent are we?" he muttered. Sora gave him a death look and didn't respond. 

After what seemed like forever the Digidestined finally reached the lake where Gennai's home was hidden. The waters were parted like the Red Sea, Gennai standing amongst his garden tending to some of the plant life. He looked up with a smile when the kids approached.

"Ah! What a pleasant surprise!" he said cheerfully as the kids came down the long flight of stairs through the walls of water on either side. Jon looked around with a smirk, admiring the many fish that swam by as though they knew not of their rather strange habitat. Jon had always gotten a kick out of how that place had been designed. 

"Uh…we kinda got a problem." Tai said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What is it this time? You kids will never defeat the Dark Masters if you keep coming back to me with problems. Well, what is it? Come on, out with it." Gennai rambled.

Matt stepped forward with Janeene in his arms. Gennai gasped and stepped back in surprise.

"She's alive! I've been looking for her!" he exclaimed. Matt looked back down at her with worry, noticing how ragged her breathing had become in the last few minutes.

"Well, I have a feeling she won't be alive for much longer if we don't get her some help." Matt said. Tai was giving Gennai an odd look.

"You were looking for her? I think you've got some explaining to do." Tai said with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, yes, I suppose I do. Come in children, and I'll attend to her, then I'll explain." Gennai said, turning to walk inside. The group followed, with the exception of Jon. He was looking back up at the sky through the walls of water, an odd feeling causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. 

Something felt really off, and he didn't like it…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Gennai walked in to the dining room and met the gaze of each worried child before speaking.

"She'll be just fine. She was just a little weak from using so much energy." He explained. There was a collective sigh of relief. 

"So…what exactly is she?" Izzy asked.

"And why did you say you'd been looking for her?" Kari asked.

"Is she another Digidestined like me?" Jon questioned. Gennai put his hands up.

"Whoa, I can only answer so many questions at once, children. Have some patience and I'll explain." He said, sitting down at the head of the table.

"I really wish you would." Tai muttered, looking away. Gennai sighed and ignored the kid.

"Have any of you heard of Pyrokenisis?" he asked. They all shook their heads.

"Pyro is Latin for fire." Tai muttered.

"That is correct."

"Since when do you know Latin, Tai?" Jon asked.

"My mother studied it in high school." Tai answered with an indifferent shrug.

"I know kenisis is the ability to control things with your mind, kind of like ESP." Izzy mentioned. Gennai shook his head.

"Kenisis and ESP are two different things. Yes, both deal with supernatural abilities of the mind, but ESP is psychic ability, the power to read minds. Kenisis, on the other hand is the power to control things or call upon Earth elements with your mind."

"So Pyrokenisis is the ability to control fire?" Matt asked. Gennai nodded.

"Janeene has that ability. It is very, very rare and incredibly hard to learn how to control. Janeene would amaze most Pyrokentics three times her age. She has more control over her abilities than most of the masters. How she got her control without a mentor is beyond her or me. She has unfathomable information in her mind on Kentics, other mental abilities, the Digital World, and Digimon, but how that information got there is something that has been left a mystery. She was found as a baby on the side of the road outside of a small town in the United States by a young couple and was raised by them, with no knowledge of her powers."

"The reason I have been looking for her is because of her information. Just as you children were seen in a prophecy, she was, too, as the Created."

"Created?" The kids echoed.

"The legend says that she was created by the forces of the Digital World to store all the knowledge of the Digital World and the Digimon with in it. Just like a computer will make back-up files of the data stored in it's hard drive, the Digital World made a back up of all it's data in the form of a human."

"Okay, now I'm confused." Mimi whined suddenly.

"Mimi…" Tai moaned, "Were you even paying attention?" 

"I was!" Mimi protested, "I just don't know computers well enough to understand!"

"It's like this, Mimi. Computer systems all have a back up file incase some how the place where all of it is stored is put in danger. The Digital World is no different. Its back up came in the form of a small blonde girl with the ability to control fire with her mind." Izzy explained to Mimi, stopping Tai from about having a nervous break down from Mimi's ditzy antics, "Does that make more sense now?" Mimi thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Keep in mind, children, that is just the legend. Whether or not it's true…that has yet to be determined. So, yes, in a way she is a Digidestined, but at the same time, she's not; she has no Digimon, or crest, but she does have a Digivice. Not having a Digimon, though, she had to have a kind of a defense mechanism in order to survive in the Digital World, hence the Pyrokenisis. I do know for sure that she is here to help you defeat the Dark Masters."

"Do you think she was created?" Matt asked thoughtfully, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. He narrowed his eyes at Gennai, as if he was thinking the man would lie to them in some way. Gennai pondered Matt's question for a long while. 

"It is feasible, but at the same time she acts too much like a normal child to have been created." 

"Yet she did say she knew where she was and what Digimon were when we met her, then stated she didn't know how she came across this knowledge. It's almost as if the information was planted in her." Izzy added. Gennai nodded, agreeing with Izzy's theory. 

"In any case, she is here to help you children, so I would appreciate if you would treat her as one of the team." All the kids moved their heads agreement, "Well, it would be best if you all got some rest. I have no idea when Janeene is going to be awake, so getting some sleep now would be the right thing to do." Tai yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head.

"Now that you mention it I am pretty tired." He said. There were muttered agreements from around the table, kids and Digimon alike. The group gathered their things and headed for the room where all the sleeping bags had been laid out. Matt lingered behind the rest of the group, hands shoved his in pockets and eyes diverted to the ground in thought. Jon looked over his shoulder at Matt and stopped walking. 

"Something wrong, Matt?" he asked. Gabumon noticed neither of his partners were following and doubled back. Matt looked up at Jon through his tousled blonde bangs.

"Just thinking." He said softly. Jon crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"What's up?" Matt sighed and halted near the door.

"It doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?" Gabumon asked.

"Created? Doesn't that sound a little off to you guys?"

"Well the thought of being a Digidestined sounded a little off to me, too, but now look where I'm at." Jon said with a shrug.

"Well it would explain how she knows so much." Gabumon stated. Matt shrugged.

"Maybe it's just me then…" he trailed off, looking back down at the ground.

"No, I think that there's more to it than that." Jon said. Matt gave Jon a mean glare from under his spiky blonde bangs.

"Why are you even asking? Since when did you start caring about me anyway?" he snapped. 

"I never said I did." Jon countered with a sly smirk. 

"That's what I thought." Matt snarled, starting to walk away. Jon grabbed his arm in order to halt the boy. 

"I still want to know what's bothering you." 

"Shove off." Matt growled, brushing Jon's hand off his arm. 

"You afraid to face me, Matt?" Jon cat called as Matt walked away. Matt balled up his fits at his sides and spun on his heels to face Jon again.

"Look, Jon-" Matt started to say, until Gabumon stepped between the two.

"Stop this now! You two are starting to make me really angry." He said, looking at the two of them.

"Gabumon…this is between me and him." Matt said, his voice becoming edgy as he clenched and unclenched his fists. At this point all activity in the room had stopped and all eyes were on the three by the door. Gennai emerged from where ever he'd disappeared to and stopped dead in his tracks in the hallway, about ready to break up any ensuing fight.

"I don't care. You're both my Chosen, and why or how doesn't matter. We're supposed to be a team, and your constant bickering isn't helping us get any closer to the Dark Masters. Matt, I know you're jealous that you have to share me with some one, but you have to remember I'm not a pet! I'm your friend, as well as Jon's, so if you still have a problem with that, then I suggest you back up and take a look at yourself. You need to start acting your age." Gabumon chastised. Matt's shoulders slumped in defeat and he slowly nodded his head. 

Jon started to say something when Gabumon pointed a red claw at him.

"And as for you," he started.

"M-me?" Jon squeaked, his eyes growing wide.

"Jon, no one likes to be antagonized all the time. I realize your intentions are good, but you also need to see that sometimes you do cross the line and hurt people with your words, Matt included. You are putting your own personal battles first, and it's affecting the rest of the team. All we are trying to do is save the Digital World, and all _you_ want to do is play Lone Wolf. Like I said, I am your friend too, but if you keep this up I will take Matt's side." Jon sighed, grumbled under his breath and nodded. He extended his hand out to Matt. Matt just looked at it.

"I may be a jerk sometimes, but still have a sense of honor. Truce?" He explained. Gabumon smiled. Matt sighed and took Jon's hand. 

"Truce." Matt agreed. They let go of each other's hand and Jon walked back in to the room with Gabumon in tow. Matt looked up at Gennai.

"What?" Matt asked, still a little irked at being chastised like that. 

"Some day both of you learn that fighting and anger won't solve everything." Gennai answered.

"You deliberately put Jon and I together, didn't you?" Matt accused. 

"I've told you before, I wasn't the one who chose you. You were all chosen because of the strongest personality traits you had four years ago. But…" Gennai said thoughtfully, "It is a rather strange coincidence that you two have a personality clash." He added as he walked by Matt. Matt watched the strange man walk away.

"Humph…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Later that night…

Izzy couldn't sleep. His mind was running with all the possibilities this new girl brought, and ever the thinker, Izzy was going through a million different theories, working and re-working them. It was one of those times he wished his mind would just shut up and let him sleep. Of course it didn't, so all he did was toss and turn and keep trying to kick Tentomon out of his space. That dumb Digimon had stranger sleeping habits that Tai, who was currently sprawled out in all directions on his sleeping bag with Agumon laying on his stomach in a similar fashion. Tentomon on the other hand just kept rolling over to Izzy's side, then trying to roll over _on _Izzy.

__

Put him on a hill in his sleep and he'd just keep rolling down. Izzy thought bitterly. Tentomon really wasn't helping Izzy's all ready restless sleeping. 

Izzy sighed, kicked Tentomon's shell again to give him enough room, and got up, carefully treading over the sleeping kids and Digimon. When he walked by Jou he noticed that Gomamon wasn't with him. Izzy stood there for a moment, finding it rather strange, then just shrugged it off and headed for the dining room area of Gennai's place. When he made it in he saw Gomamon sitting on that girl's lap on a bed in the next room over, talking softly and pointing to different fish swimming around outside the window. She was sitting up against the wall with a blanket over her legs and several bandages over her cuts and burns. Izzy started to approach them when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped and nearly yelped, but was able to throw his hand over his mouth to stop the sound from emerging. He spun around and looked up to see Jon standing there, smiling as he put a finger to his lips.

"I couldn't sleep." Jon explained in a hushed tone.

"Neither could I." Izzy confessed, sharing Jon's tone.

"She's awake?" Jon asked, looking over Izzy's shoulder, "So that's where Gomamon ran off to…" he added as though he were thinking aloud. Izzy nodded. 

"Should we bother them?" Izzy asked uncertainly, to which he received an unsure shrug from Jon. 

"Why not? Not like we have anything better to do." He said as he brushed past Izzy and walked in to the room. Izzy sighed.

__

Some days I wonder if it's really worth it all… He thought as he followed Jon. Gomamon looked up as the two wandered in.

"Hey guys." He said quietly. Janeene looked up with surprise, her eyes going wide. 

"Relax." Jon told her, "We come in peace, remember?" he added with a smile, holding up two fingers in a peace sign. Janeene rolled her eyes, letting out a tiny sigh of relief as Jon grabbed a pillow from the table in there and sat down, Izzy following suit.   
"Just because I'm a Pyrokenetic does not mean I'm an alien." She snapped. 

"Gezz…not a night person, are ya?" Jon asked with yet another smirk.

"Quiet you." She retorted, turning her attention back to the window in an effort to blatantly ignore the rather obnoxious boy. 

"What are you doing up, Gomamon?" Izzy asked, hoping to stop the arguing. 

"I heard something and came out to see what it was. Janeene was crying. I came out to see if I could help." Gomamon explained.

"Crying?" Jon echoed, raising an eyebrow, "You don't strike me as the type who would cry easily." Janeene scowled and pushed a loose lock of golden hair behind her ear, still not looking directly at Jon.

"Well, I'm kinda in a lot of pain right now." She muttered, running her fingers over a thick bandage on her right hand.

"Oh. Well, I would imagine so after passing out like that. You looked like hell." 

"Thanks." 

"Jon, stop it…" Izzy hissed to his friend.

"What?" Jon asked innocently enough.

"Remember what Gabumon told you?" 

"Oh…right…" Jon muttered, slightly turning red in his cheeks. 

"So what were you two doing up?" Gomamon asked, sensing the second wave of tension that had washed over the room in a matter of seconds.

"Couldn't sleep." They both chimed in unison.

"Are you doing okay now?" Izzy asked Janeene. 

"I think I'll be okay, though I could really use some pain killers. Gomamon's just been talking to me to take my mind off of all of it." The blonde answered.

"It's all I can do, since I'm not exactly a healing Digimon over here." Gomamon added cheerfully. Jon cleared his throat and decided he was going to try and be civilized.

"So…Janeene…uh, where are you from?"

"Oregon. One of the east suburbs of Portland called Troutdale." She said, finally deciding to look at them.

"Oregon? Cool. I'm from California." Jon said.

"You do realize that I don't know either of your names, don't you?" Janeene said, a tiny blush creeping in to her cheeks.

"Oh. I'm Koushirou Izumi, but you can just call me Izzy." The red head said.

"Jon Gamma, the only other American here." The dark haired one said with a huge grin, running his hand through his long ponytail. 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy exclaimed quietly.

"Nothing, Izz, I'm just stating a fact!" Jon said. Janeene giggled at the two of them.

"If he's the only other American, then where are you from, Izzy?"

"Tokyo, Japan. That's where we're all from, except for Jon, of course." 

"Just don't tell me you know any forien languages. I hate when these guys go off in Japanese!" Jon said in an almost pleading tone.

"Actually…" Janeene started, a smile creeping up on her. Jon moaned loudly and fell over on the floor, "I know Spanish." Izzy and Janeene laughed as Jon fell over in a comical fashion and lay on the ground groaning, "It will never end, will it?"

Janeene glanced back out the window and sighed.

"What?" Gomamon asked.

"Nothing…" she replied softly.

"Something's wrong. I can tell by that look on your face." Jon said, sitting back up.

"It's just…I'm so confused. I know all about this place, the Digimon, everything, but I don't know why I'm here or how I know all these things. I almost think it has something to do with the fact that my parents were killed in some kind of strange accident in my hometown." Janeene let out a short laugh, "Maybe I'm just crazy, but I could have sworn it had something to do with monsters!"

"Monsters?" Izzy, Jon and Gomamon echoed in shock, each exchanging wide-eyed glances.

"About how long ago did this happen?" Izzy inquired. Janeene shrugged and shook her head.

"Three…maybe four years ago…" she answered. 

__

Four years ago…I was living in Highton View Terrace…I only lived there for six months I think, then Mom and Dad got all freaked out, something about a terrorist bombing. But it wasn't a terrorist bombing! It was Digimon! Fighting in the real world! I saw it! Izzy realized, the epiphany hitting him like a bolt of lightning. 

__

That's when all this started for me! That's when I saw a Digimon in my town! So something like that happened to her… and killed her parents…Jon frowned at the thought, knowing that must have been hard for her.

"Um…go on…" Jon said. 

"Well that's all this information started coming to me. I couldn't figure it out. I really didn't have time to dwell on it, though. I had to be moved to Troutdale to live with my uncle, and he since he had a lot more money than my Mom and Dad, he was able to get me in to a really prestigious arts school. So my life was pretty much booked from there on in with art shows, concerts, recitals, and I didn't have time to think about all this new information in my brain.

"I found out later that my family isn't even my real family. I was adopted at six months, just left on these people's doorstep in the rain. So I guess for that, I always felt like an outcast among all these preps, so it was kind of my choice to get so wrapped up in my schoolwork. When I was pulled here three days ago, I was scared at first, but then…I don't know. It was like I felt like I belonged. Something I haven't felt in a long time…" Janeene explained as she stared off in to space.

Jon and Izzy glanced at each other knowingly.

__

She doesn't know about the prophecy…Izzy thought.

__

"Created? Doesn't that sound a little off to you guys?" Matt's words ran through Jon's mind, the feeling that he had while walking down the stairs to Gennai's coming back again. He shuttered and rubbed the back of his neck, willing that feeling to stop invading him.

Gomamon stared at the girl that Gennai called the 'Created'. 

__

Gennai once said that the power of these nine kids would be enough to defeat the Dark Masters, but now he's enlisted the aid of a girl who doesn't even know who she really is. Is Gennai pullin' our fins or are we just being used by something bigger than even the Dark Masters?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You'll have to excuse my inaccurate writing of these first season parts of the story

A/N: You'll have to excuse my inaccurate writing of these first season parts of the story. Although I am a very big Digimon fan I'll be the first to admit I've missed almost half of the original season and still haven't got caught up. However I did say this was an Alternative Reality story, so I guess things are going to be a little bit different. 

Chapter Four

About a week later…

The peaceful scene of the Digital World was suddenly shattered when fireballs as big as houses plummeted to the ground, sending chunks of grassy earth flying in to the air. 

"RUN!" Tai ordered, his voice showing more fear than he had intend. The kids came blasting through the grove of palm trees in to a large open field, with SkullMeramon hot on their tails. Near by the ocean spanned out along the coastline, a white sandy beach marking the entrance in to the tropical area of Sever Island. 

"Metal Fireball!" he growled, throwing another huge fireball at the children as they ran. Each of them leaped in a different direction, hitting the ground hard and rolling way from the huge ball of mass destruction. Jon, getting fed up with being a coward and running from the Digimon, jumped to his feet and grabbed his Digivice off his belt loop. Even though he couldn't see anything through the plum of smoke that was being emitted from the gigantic crater in the ground, he could hear coughing and yelling from the other kids.

"Everyone okay?" Sora called out, receiving various replies. 

"That's enough! We have enough power to fight this Digimon! Come on guys who's with me?" Jon asked of the others around him. 

"I don't think we need to worry about it, Jon." Matt reasoned. 

"Hu?" 

The smoke cleared and SkullMeramon was no where to be found. All that was left was the gaping hole left from his attack. Jon blinked repeatedly in confusion. 

"H-hey!" He cried out, his head shooting back and forth searching for his enemy, "Where'd he go? Why'd he leave?"

"I'm guessing something scared him off." Janene said as she picked herself up from the ground and brushed off her all ready torn clothes. She flinched slightly when pain shot through her broken arm, now wrapped in a tight splint, and wished she could just get this whole 'saving the world' thing done and go home.

"Scared him off? What could have possibly done that?" Jou asked.

"Um guys…" Izzy trailed off, his shaking voice catching every one's attention.

"What Izzy?"

"That!" Izzy screeched, pointing to the ocean where MetalSeadramon was looming over the beach.

"Oh no!" Matt moaned. 

"Uh guys, we got more trouble that just him!" Janeene exclaimed, pointing back in the direction from where they had come running from. SkullMeramon was still there, and he was not happy. 

"Could this day get any worse!!" Jou whined. 

"Don't worry guys, we can take care of these two flunkies no problem!" Tai encouraged the troupe. He grabbed his Digivice and held it out, ready to start the battle. 

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Jon cheered, looking to Matt. Matt smiled slyly in return and grabbed his Digivice as well.

"Let's do it guys!"

"You'll never win against the Dark Masters, Digibrats! It's useless!" MetalSeadramon taunted. 

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, fish breath! Let's go!" Sora shot back. 

"Agumon! Go!" Tai ordered his Digimon.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Now you Gabumon!" Matt and Jon said in unison.

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Palmon!" Mimi said.

"Right! Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon Digivolve to…Lillymon!"

"All right Gomamon!" Jou yelled. 

"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Palmon, time to go!" 

"Palmon Digivolve to…Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon!" 

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Come on Tentomon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"All right! Now, let's do this the right way!" Tai encouraged, "Matt, Jon, T.K. and I'll will take MetalSeadramon, the rest of you go after SkullMeramon!"

"Right!" all the kids agreed.

"Hey! What about me!" Janeene protested before everyone had a chance to run off. Tai laughed suddenly, turning back around to face the girl.

"Sorry, Janeene, I'm just not used to having you on the team! Uh…come with us and we can see what those fire powers of yours can do!" 

"Now that's more like it. Let's go guys!" Janeene exclaimed with a smile. Each group ran to their respective enemies and began the battles. 

SkullMeramon was easily out numbered by the group of kids, but he still was going to put up a good fight it seemed. The bigger problem, however, seemed to be MetalSeadramon. Even though he was just one Mega against two other Megas and an Ultimate, he was still coming off as more powerful than the three together. The fight raged for about fifteen minutes with neither side reaching the upper hand. SkullMeramon was taking all their hits and then some. MetalSeadramon just wouldn't quit. When it seemed that nothing could get worse than it was right then, things took a strange and unexpected turn. 

Matt, Jon, Tai, T.K. and Janeene were watching the battle of their Digimon against MetalSeadramon from where they though was a far enough distance, when the huge water Digimon somehow got past MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon and headed right for the kids.

"Guys! Get out of there!" MagnaAngemon ordered, chasing after MetalSeadramon in hopes of stopping him before he could do any major damage. The five kids gasped in fear and ran for the cover of the nearby palms. Suddenly T.K. lost his footing on the loose sand and fell flat on his face. 

"T.K.!" Matt cried out, turning back to grab his little brother. Tai grabbed Matt's arm and pulled the older boy along.

"MATT! HELP ME!" T.K. screamed, reaching out for his brother to come back to him. 

"We have to get out of here Matt!" Tai yelled over his shoulder.

"But my brother!" Matt protested. His pleading fell on deaf ears. 

Janeene saw what happened, and not one to stand around and watch as other people got hurt, turned back around and ran right back in to the line of fire. Jon reached back to grab her but his hand fell just a few inches to short. He stood there, dumbfounded as to why this girl, who hardly knew any of them would risk her life for T.K.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" he screamed at her.

"Maybe!" she threw back over her shoulder. 

T.K. saw MagnaAngemon wasn't able to stop MetalSeadramon, and the huge water Digimon was still coming right for him. He screamed and covered his head, preparing himself for the impact. 

"HA HA! You're mine little DigiNuisance! RIVER OF POWER!" MetalSeadramon yelled, letting out a huge stream of aqua colored energy at T.K. 

"T.K.!!!" Matt screamed as Tai held him back.

"I'm sorry Matt!!" Tai apologized as he felt tears flooding his eyes. 

"JANEENE YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Jon yelled, watching as Janeene hurled herself in to the line of fire. 

All the other kids and Digimon stopped what they were doing once they heard Jon and Matt's cries of desperation. They all turned just in time to see the huge streak of aqua energy hit Janeene in the back and the girl go flying forward. 

"NO!" Jon screamed. "JANEENE!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Fate

Chapter Five

"NO! JANEENE!" Jon screamed as he watched the blonde be thrown forward from the power of the blast. She disappeared behind a sand bank, leaving a cloud of churned up sand in her wake. 

"What the…" Matt and Tai trailed off. 

T.K. opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive.

"Janeene?" he muttered, looking all over for the girl but only seeing the plum of sand.

"Oh well, not the one I wanted but it's good enough." MetalSeadramon cackled, then turned his attention back to T.K., "As for you-"

"BREATH OF FIRE!!!" a sudden female cry came from the sand bank where Janeene had fallen. Everyone gasped in surprise as a streak of flames came flying at MetalSeadramon, knocking him back in to the water with a cry. 

"Whoa…what do you suppose that was?" Matt muttered. 

"It's Janeene!" T.K. exclaimed happily, pointing to the sandbank where Janeene now stood. She did not look too happy. Her fist was burning with flames, her face was set in determination, and her entire body was engulfed in a bright blue glow. Jon instantly noticed, though, that bright red blood was soaking through the back of her shirt and on to her side, and that her broken wrist had come free of the splint. 

"You've gone and messed with the wrong Pyro." She seethed angrily, taking a few steps forward, "And now you're gonna pay." 

"You're on your own, buddy!" SkullMeramon said suddenly, "I've heard of this girl! She's bad news!" he added before taking off in to the foliage. 

"HA! Coward! I don't need you anyway! I'm not afraid of some little blonde girl! Come on, girly, show me what you've got!" Janeene stepped in front of T.K. and looked up at the sea monster. 

"T.K., go to your brother." Janeene said evenly.

"But-"

"I said go." T.K. started to protest again, but saw the glowing energy around the girl and decided to high tail out of there. He ran to his brother's arms, accepting the embrace with tears.

"She's gonna get herself killed!" T.K. sobbed. The other kids quickly joined the others in their hiding places. 

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?!" Izzy exclaimed fearfully. 

"Duh!" Tai shot back. 

"She's gonna die!" T.K. sobbed again. 

"T.K…I'm sure she knows what she's doing…" Matt trailed off, suddenly unsure of his own words. 

"I should stop her!" Jon announced bravely. 

"No. Let her do it." Kari said evenly. Everyone looked at the small girl for an explanation, "Gennai said she was special. Just look at her now. Her soul is a part of the Digital World. She has powers we only dream about." 

T.K. sniffled and glanced at his friend.

"Are you sure."

"I'm positive."

Janeene and MetalSeadramon stood in face off positions, ready to battle. 

"What can a child do to the great Master of the Sea?" He boasted. Janeene snorted and donned a smug smile.

"Obviously, seaweed-for-brains, you underestimate your opponent. Something you should never, ever do. " she shot back snidely.

"Okay then blondie, let's see what you've got!" 

"You asked for it." Janeene pulled herself tall and brought her hands together in a prayer like fashion close to her face, closing her eyes in concentration. Her blue energy faded and was replaced by flames all around her. 

"Oh how very appropriate. You should be praying! Your end is near child! GIGA ICE BLAST!" 

"PHOENIX ASHES!" Janeene countered, throwing her arms open wide and letting the fire that surrounded her fly. It formed in to a huge firebird, blasted through MetalSeadramon's attack, then separated in to five large fireballs. Each fireball smashed in to the large sea monster, throwing him back in to the water with a cry of defeat. Smoldering from the flames, MetalSeadramon rose back up, and Janeene prepared for another attack. 

"This is far from over, Firechild! You'll see me again, mark my words!" he taunted, then took back off in to the sea, leaving the rest of the children to stand there, stunned at what they had just seen. 

Janeene felt that awesome rush of power leave her in a flood, and fatigue washed over her aching body. She dropped to her knees in the sand, her body convulsing in to violent shakes. 

"Oh no! Janeene!" she heard Jon cry out, her vision blurring and turning black around the edges. She felt some one's arms wrap around her and tilted her head up to see Jon's worried hazel-green eyes baring in to her. The others were there in an instant to see what the problem was.

"Janeene, say something." Jon urged, "Come on I know you're still there!"

"Her body can't take using that much energy." Izzy said logically, "She may be a part of the Digital World, but her body is just as human as the rest of us."

"In other words that should have killed her?" Jou questioned. 

"Should of, but it didn't, and it won't." Izzy replied. 

"I had to help him." Janeene suddenly said, her voice choked with pain, "He would have died." Tai bent down near the two and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh…don't speak. Just rest." He said with a smile. Janeene forced a smile through the hurt.

"Thank you…I'm so…tired…" she trailed off. Her head suddenly fell to the side and her eyes rolled back in to her head. Jon gulped, feeling something wet and sticky touch his arm. He pulled his arm out from under Janeene's back and was horrified to find it covered in blood. He locked eyes with Tai and they both looked fearfully at one another. 

"Guys?" Mimi's voice called the kids' attention. She pointed fearfully to the far away skyline. All the Digidestined kids looked to the horizon only to see the sun sinking down below the water line at an alarming rate. 

"Oh great…now what do we do?" Matt muttered.

"We're going to have to find shelter…we can't get back to Gennai's and out of harm's way before the sun sets." Izzy informed the group. Jon, for the first time since he'd been there, kept his opinions to himself and remained silent. Instead he looked at the girl lying in his arms and sighed.

__

How did I ever get myself messed up with this mess?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The sounds of crackling fire and Matt's harmonica filled the night air in the Digital World. The Digidestined gathered around a warm fire, all silent and brooding on the day's events, Jon being the quietest of all. After Jou had done what he could with the medical kit they had, Jon had chosen to stay beside Janeene's unconscious form. His thoughts were with what had happened to the young girl, and the things she had told him those many nights before at Gennai's place.

__

"I found out later that my family isn't even my real family. I was adopted at six months, just left on these people's doorstep in the rain. So I guess for that, I always felt like an outcast among all these preps, so it was kind of my choice to get so wrapped up in my schoolwork. When I was pulled here three days ago, I was scared at first, but then…I don't know. It was like I felt like I belonged. Something I haven't felt in a long time…" 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sora's voice floated from above Jon. He glanced up to see the red haired tomboy gazing down at him sympathetically.

"Mmm?" Jon mumbled. 

"Just wondering if you were okay. You've never been so quiet. Can I sit?" Sora asked, gesturing to the ground beside Jon. Jon just grunted.

"Free world." Sora frowned and took a place beside him, folding her legs under her.

"You're worried about her." Sora stated. Jon slowly nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"She did a brave thing back there, standing up to MetalSeadramon like that. I've never seen anyone girl as brave as she was. Well…except for Kari. Any girl her age that can stand to be in place like this has got to be brave." 

Sora smiled and nodded in agreement.

"They are both brave in their own way." She added, looking at Jon out the corner of her eye. She noticed the wistful look Jon had and wondered what he was thinking.

__

There's something about the way that he's looking at Janeene…I wonder does he like her? 

Jon glanced up again and saw Sora divert her eyes quickly away from him. 

__

Sora was looking at me funny. I wonder if she knows, or even has an idea what I'm feeling right now…I feel so bad about what happened. I should have gone out there and saved TK. I should have taken that hit, not this innocent girl. The Digital World needs her…and it doesn't need the likes of me…the Lone Wolf…

And with those thoughts Jon made up his mind to no longer burden the rest of the team and part ways with them. As he leaned back against the tree he was sitting near, listening to the easy sounds of Matt's harmonica, he had to admit that he would probably never find another group of kids quite like the Digidestined.

Later that night…

"And just where do you think you're going?" a firm voice sliced through the night, stopping Jon right in his tracks. Jon spun around angrily, his fists down at his sides.

"Do you _ever _sleep, Ishida?" Jon snapped at the blonde, blue eyed boy, who was currently grinning at Jon's distress. 

"Nope. What do you think you're doing?" Matt demanded again. Jon crossed his arms over his chest and mocked, "Since when do you care about my well being?" Matt pretended not to notice what Jon had just done.

"Since Gabumon made me realize that just because we're complete opposites doesn't mean we can't be friends." Jon felt his heart sink, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"All right, you really want to know? I'm leaving." Jon stated. 

"WHAT?!" Matt hissed, trying hard not to wake the other sleeping kids. 

"Yeah, you heard me. Don't act so surprised, Ishida. You knew the day would come sooner or later. I'm not one of you guys. I never have been. Gabumon was right. All I'll ever be is a Lone Wolf…and never any help to you guys. I don't deserve to be a Digidestined." Jon said sullenly, taking his Digivice out of his pocket and tossing at Matt's feet. Matt stared at the blue object, completely confused. 

"I don't get it! I thought you were doing just fine!" Matt cried out.

"No you didn't! You hated me the first moment you found out that Gabumon was _ours _and not _yours!_" Jon retorted, finally meeting Matt's gaze, his eyes burning with regret and self-pity. 

"Yeah, but I'm over that now! What does that matter! The other's liked you!"

"Tolerated, you mean." Jon muttered, turning on his heel to leave.

"What about Janeene?" Matt asked, causing Jon to halt.

"What about her?" Jon's voice quavered as he looked over his shoulder and through his black bangs at Matt.

"You two really hit it off. And I saw how you were looking at her when she put herself out there for my brother. Personally I think she needs you just as much as you need her." Matt countered, folding his arms across his chest as if to dare Jon to deny his words. For a while the only sound in the night was the light breeze blowing through the forest trees and tousling with Jon's long hair. 

"Hrumph…" He finally grunted, then walked off in to the night. Matt started to follow but felt something tug on his pant leg. The blonde looked down only to see Gabumon shaking his head.

"Let him go. He needs time to make up his own mind about where he's going." The Digimon explained. Matt started to protest, but felt Gabumon tug harder on his pants and grunt in annoyance. Matt sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching the long haired boy walk off in to the night alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Is this love that I'm feeling, is this the love that I've been searching for…" Jon sang softly to the night as he threw stones in to the small pond he was sitting next to. Somewhere a strange animal called to others, and the whistling wind gently knocked tree branches together, all the sounds coming together in some strange song that only nature and the Digital World understood. For some reason Jon's own singing reminded him of Matt's harmonica playing, and the conversation he had with Sora just hours before. 

_ "You're worried about her." _

"She did a brave thing back there, standing up to MetalSeadramon like that. I've never seen anyone girl as brave as she was. Well…except for Kari. Any girl her age that can stand to be in place like this has got to be brave." 

"They are both brave in their own way."

The way Sora was looking at me when she said that…I know she doesn't like me like that, she made that perfectly clear the first day we met. Yet is seemed like she was reading my thoughts or my expression at least. She knew that I was thinking about Janeene. I was just singing 'Is This Love?', and yet that's the same exact question I'm asking myself…

"Ha! Yeah right, Jon…" the boy muttered to himself, slightly surprised at the sound of his own voice amongst the subtle sounds of the night, "I like Janeene…sure, that's real probable…" he added sarcastically.

__

I barely know the girl for one thing, and besides that she's got an attitude worse than Matt! Like I could ever stand to be around a girl like that. Geez…what am I even thinking things like this for? I'm thirteen! I still have my whole teenage life ahead of me to think about girls…

Jon stared back at the direction he had wandered, wondering if the other kids were all right. He snorted at his own worry and went back to throwing rocks in to the lake. 

__

They can take care of themselves, and so can I. Gabumon was right…

"…All we are trying to do is save the Digital World, and all you _want to do is play Lone Wolf…" _

Yeah, I am the Lone Wolf, but hell! That's the way I've always been. I knew it was a mistake to go to Tokyo and ask these kids about all of this, but I went. Now I regret it. If I stay with them I'm just gonna screw things up again, but if I don't go back then I may never find a way out of the Digital World…

Jon stared at his shimmery reflection in the dark waters, and suddenly his mind was flooded with images of the previous battle.

__

"T.K.!!!" 

"I'm sorry Matt!!" 

"JANEENE YOU CRAZY GIRL! NO!"

"What the…"

"Janeene?"

"Oh well, not the one I wanted but it's good enough. As for you-"

"BREATH OF FIRE!!!" 

"Whoa…what do you suppose that was?"

"It's Janeene!" 

"You've gone and messed with the wrong Pyro…"

Jon shook his head roughly and squeezed his eyes shut, if only to keep away the tears the threatened to fall. 

__

I watched her run out and all I did was stand there screaming her name. Why didn't I do anything? God, what am I, stupid! A coward! Is that what I am? I must be…I could have saved her. At the rate she keeps going she's not going to live through this. I should have done something! ANYTHING! They are better off without me...I'm a loser, nothing more.

Jon gave in to his over flowing emotions and buried his face in his hands. All though he shook all over he never allowed himself to cry, not even in the sanctity of this little grotto. He had long since given up crying to the stars, because all it ever seemed to bring was more and more grief. 

As the young boy sat on the edge of the pond, his head in his hands and his heart on his sleeve, he never noticed the pair of beady eyes watching his every move…

A/N: Crap! I'm so sorry these stupid chapters are getting so short! My episode guide had a bug in it so I have to go find a new one online. But I hope that will be up tonight! So keep reading! 

__


End file.
